The parking brakes of wheeled vehicles are quite prone to failure. In the case of heavy vehicles, such as those used in the mining industry, parking brake failure can result in disastrous consequences. Recognizing that fact, the U.S. Government requires the wheels of vehicles parked on a grade to be turned into a bank or berm or to be blocked. Prior to the present invention, the driver of a vehicle had to set the vehicle's parking brake, then get out of the vehicle's cab to place blocks by the vehicle's tires. This is a cumbersome procedure. In addition, it is possible for the vehicle's parking brake to fail while the driver is placing the blocks, thereby causing an accident.